


Dornen im Traum

by Mela_Beckanie



Series: Sylvari in Love [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sylvari
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Der Beginn einer GW2-Fanfiction über Caithe, die nach und nach eine Beziehung mit dem Spielercharakter beginnt.Der Spielercharakter ist eine weibliche Sylvari mit Namen Arborea Curare, Waldläuferin, die im Folgenden meist nur Arborea genannt wird (ja, der Name ist einfallslos, aber als ich die Dame erstellt hab, wusste ich nicht, dass sie mal eine entscheidende Rolle in einer Fanfiction spielen würde ;)).Teil 1 - Caithe/Arborea





	1. Nachtblütenblues

_Sariel war einst die Schülerin von jemandem, den ich sehr geliebt habe…_ hallten Caithes Worte in Arborea wider und

_Nicht einmal Faolain hat es geschafft, Eure Unmäßigkeit zu zügeln._

Die junge Sylvari seufzte und richtete die Augen nach oben, wo die Blätter des Blassen Baumes in der aufziehenden Dunkelheit weiß leuchteten.

Heute hatte sie es von Caithe selbst erfahren. Wortfetzen zwar nur, die für jeden anderen ohne Belang sein mochten, doch Arborea wusste es besser.

Und das machte sie traurig.

Seit sie ihrer Samenkapsel entstiegen war, hatte Caithe an ihrer Seite gestanden.

Beschützend. Leuchtend. Stark.

Doch etwas an ihr hatte der Neuerwachten keine Ruhe gelassen, eine seltsame Traurigkeit hinter ihren meerblauen Augen, die sie mehr instinktiv als wirklich bewusst gefühlt hatte.

Vergangene Nacht hatte sie deshalb wieder einmal wachgelegen, unfähig, ihre Gedanken von der schönen und traurigen Sylvari zu lösen.

Allwissend über jedes ihrer Kinder hatte die Blasse Mutter sie im Geist aufgesucht und ihr erlaubt einen Teil des Großen Traums zu sehen, den alle Sylvari träumten egal ob erwacht oder noch im Schlummer. Sie hatte sie auf Caithes Spuren geführt bis zu jenem Ort, an dem der Schmerz verankert war, der sie bis heute verfolgte und sich wie ein hartnäckiger Dorn in ihrem Herzen festgesetzt hatte.

In einem winzigen Augenblick erlebte sie alles: die erste zarte Annäherung, das allmähliche Aufkeimen der Liebe, glühende Leidenschaft und schließlich Ernüchterung, ein plötzliches Vakuum, das unvermittelt in sich zusammenfiel und einer so schmerzhaften Sehnsucht Platz machte, dass Arborea mit einem Schrei erwacht war.

 _Jetzt weißt du alles, mein Kind_ hatte die Blasse Mutter zu ihr gesprochen, ihre Stimme von jener unendlichen Traurigkeit erfüllt, die jede Mutter empfindet, wenn sie einem ihrer Kinder nicht zu helfen vermag.

Die Erinnerung daran schmerzte die junge Sylvari noch immer und sie stellte sich zum wiederholten Mal die Frage, ob ihr Vorhaben überhaupt richtig sein konnte angesichts der kurzen Zeit, die sie sich erst kannten.

Schon wollte sie sich abwenden und zu ihrer Schlafkapsel zurückkehren, um vermutlich eine weitere Nacht mit schlaflosem Umherwälzen zuzubringen, da erhob sich ein leichter Wind um sie her. Raschelnd fuhr er durch die Blätter des Hains und in seinem Flüstern glaubte Arborea die Stimme der Blassen Mutter zu hören, die ihr Mut zuzusprechen schien.

Einen Augenblick später war alles wieder ruhig und die junge Sylvari blickte mit neuer Zuversicht auf die Blütentür vor sich.

„Wenn ich vielleicht auch keinen Erfolg habe“, murmelte sie leise zu sich

„So kann ich mir doch wenigstens den Versuch anrechnen.“

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und legte dann behutsam eine Hand auf die Tür, worauf diese sich lautlos öffnete.

Auf den ersten Blick war niemand zu sehen, doch eine offene Tür bedeutete unter Sylvari üblicherweise, dass der Besitzer zuhause war und so trat Arborea einen Schritt über die Türschwelle, deren Blätter sich kurz darauf von selbst wieder schlossen. Um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, warf sie ein fragendes

„Caithe?“ in den Raum, blieb jedoch ansonsten weiterhin an der Tür stehen, galt es doch auch bei den Sylvari als unhöflich einfach ungebeten in anderer Leute Behausung herumzustromern.

„Junkerin?“, erklang kurz darauf die erstaunte Stimme der Erstgeborenen und nur einen Augenblick später tauchte sie in einem der Durchgänge auf.

„Was macht Ihr denn hier?“, fragte sie überrascht und musterte die junge Sylvari, die sichtlich nervös nach Worten rang.

„Ich… wollte Euch sehen…“, brachte sie schließlich hervor, worauf Caithe irritiert eine Braue in die Höhe zog

„Es ist kurz vor Einbruch der Nacht. Was könntet Ihr denn um diese Zeit…“ Die Stimme der Erstgeborenen verhielt und sie griff sich seufzend an die Stirn

„Es ist Mutter, nicht wahr? Sie schickt Euch.“

„Ihr wisst davon?“, wiederholte Arborea verblüfft, die Aufregung mit einem Mal verschwunden.

„Oh ja…“, gab Caithe mit einem neuerlichen Seufzen zurück und winkte ihr, ihr zu folgen

„Alle paar Zyklen kommt es vor, dass jemand von meinem… _Problem_ erfährt und davon… erfährt wiederum unsere Mutter und diese…“ Sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern nahm stattdessen auf einem zum Sofa umfunktionierten Pilz Platz.

„Also, was hat sie Euch erzählt?“, erkundigte sie sich dann, während Arborea ihr folgte und etwas unbehaglich neben sie auf das Sofa rutschte.

In so unmittelbarer Nähe der Erstgeborenen konnte sie deutlich ihren Duft wahrnehmen: Offenheit ihr gegenüber, Neugierde hinsichtlich der neuerlichen Fürsorge des Blassen Baumes und – wie stets – der leichte Schimmer von Traurigkeit, der nie zu verblassen schien. Die junge Sylvari versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was die Andere aus _ihrem_ Duft würde herauslesen können, der vermutlich so überdeutlich war, als hätte sie ihn sich mit Tinte auf die Haut geschrieben.

Doch zumindest ließ Caithe sich nichts anmerken, noch erweckte sie den Eindruck, dass ihr ihre Anwesenheit unangenehm war, und so konzentrierte sich Arborea letztlich wieder auf die Beantwortung ihrer Frage, die noch immer zwischen ihnen im Raum schwebte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hat sie mir gar nichts erzählt.“, erklärte sie vorsichtig und wandte den Kopf zur Seite

„Sie hat mir vielmehr… etwas gezeigt…“

„Gezeigt?“, wiederholte Caithe fragend und blickte die jüngere Sylvari erstaunt an, die unter ihrem Blick verschämt die Lider senkte.

„Das ist neu…“, stellte sie leise fest und betrachtete gedankenverloren wie das Licht auf ihren Handflächen pulsierend heller wurde und wieder verblasste

„Normalerweise erzählt sie ihnen einfach nur eine Geschichte und dann kommt jemand, um mich zu _trös_ …“

„Faolain hat Euch nicht verdient.“, platzte in dem Augenblick Arborea dazwischen, nachdem sie all ihren Mut zusammen genommen hatte und ließ die Erstgeborene müde aufblicken.

„Sie war anders, früher…“, sagte sie leise

„ _Wir_ waren anders.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr jemals so wie sie wart.“, widersprach die junge Sylvari entschieden, worauf Caithe freudlos auflachte

„Euer Glaube ehrt Euch und doch wisst Ihr nichts über mich.“

„Ich weiß genug.“, gab Arborea zurück und erhob sich aufgebracht von dem Pilzsofa

„Ich weiß, wie groß Eure Liebe zu ihr war und ich weiß, wie sehr Ihr Euch noch heute nach dieser Liebe sehnt.“ Sie fing an hin und her zu gehen, während die Erstgeborene wortlos zuhörte, den Blick dem Boden zugewandt.

„Ich weiß auch, dass Euch der Anblick jedes Albtraumhöflings schmerzt, weil er Euch daran erinnert, dass Ihr damals nicht nur eine Liebe verloren sondern auch einen Feind hinzugewonnen habt.“

„Bitte hört auf…“, bat Caithe leise, ihre Stimme brüchig von lange verdrängter Trauer, doch die junge Sylvari war noch nicht fertig und fuhr entschlossen fort

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr Euch Tag für Tag für diese Liebe verurteilt, obwohl es absolut falsch ist, so zu denken. Und ich weiß…“ Sie hielt kurz inne, schüttelte dann den Kopf und korrigierte sich entschieden

„Nein, ich _sehe_ wie Euch dieses Wissen zerstört. Und das… das werde ich nicht zulassen!“ Beherzt drehte Arborea sich wieder zu der Erstgeborenen um, doch diese hatte mittlerweile das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und weinte leise.

„Verzeiht…“, entfuhr es der jungen Sylvari betroffen und sie trat rasch näher

„Das wollte ich nicht.“ Behutsam berührte sie die Ältere an der Schulter, doch als sie darauf nicht reagierte ging sie vor ihr in die Hocke.

„Ich hätte nicht so von Euch reden dürfen, Caithe…“, wisperte sie leise

„Ich wollte nur...„ sie unterbrach sich und blickte hilflos auf die wie gebrochen dasitzende Erstgeborene

„Ich wollte Euch doch nur daran erinnern, dass Ihr zu wertvoll seid, um Euch selbst an die Großfürstin des Albtraumhofes zu verlieren...“ Ihre Stimme verklang und nach einem Moment erhob sie sich schwerfällig.

„Verzeiht, dass ich die Vergangenheit aufgewühlt habe.“, presste sie schließlich hervor

„Ich denke ich sollte jetzt besser gehen...“ Zwar schmerzte sie der Gedanke, sie so zurückzulassen, doch es war sicher besser, als ihr unnötig ihre Gesellschaft aufzudrängen, nachdem sie sie erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

 

Sie hatte sich jedoch noch nicht ganz umgewandt, da erklang Caithes leise Stimme

„Nein... bleibt bitte noch ein wenig.“ und ließ sie sich wieder zu ihr umdrehen.

„Wenn Ihr das wünscht...“, murmelte Arborea und griff nach der bittend erhobenen Hand der Erstgeborenen, die sie sogleich wieder neben sich auf das Sofa zog.

Eine Weile saßen sie so schweigend nebeneinander, Arborea beschäftigt damit, ihr schlechtes Gewissen niederzukämpfen und Caithe dankbar um eine Hand die sie einfach nur halten konnte, ohne dass damit eine Forderung verknüpft war.

Schließlich ergriff die Erstgeborene wieder das Wort und drückte sacht die Hand der Anderen

„Es hat mir gefallen, was Ihr über meinen Wert gesagt habt.“

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit.“, gab die junge Sylvari zurück, den Blick fest auf ihre Stiefelspitzen gerichtet

„Es gibt... Leute... denen Ihr etwas bedeutet, Caithe...“

„Leute wie Euch?“, fragte die Erstgeborene sanft nach und fühlte an dem kurzen Zucken ihrer Hand, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Seit unserer ersten Begegnung...“, gab Arborea schließlich zu und drehte den Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite, wo sie dem meerblauen Blick der Erstgeborenen begegnete.

„Deshalb hat Mutter Euch alles gezeigt, statt nur eine Geschichte zu erzählen.“, stellte sie fest, worauf ein kurzes Lächeln über die Lippen der jungen Sylvari huschte.

„Sie kennt ihre Kinder gut.“, gab sie zurück und brachte Caithe zum Schmunzeln.

„Und sie möchte sie glücklich wissen.“, ergänzte sie, während Arborea behutsam ein Stück näher rutschte.

„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen...“, wisperte sie

„Zumindest bei _einem_ ihrer Kinder...“ Ihre Stimme verklang als sie die Augen über das Gesicht der älteren Sylvari gleiten ließ, ihre fein gewachsenen Gesichtszüge, die dunklen Zeichnungen auf ihrer Stirn und schließlich zurück zu ihren meerblauen Augen, die ihr so unendlich schienen wie der Traum selbst.

„Wenn sie denn will...“, fügte sie leise hinzu, worauf Caithe eben so leise erwiderte

„Sie will...“ und erneut ihre Hand ergriff, ehe sie sacht ihre Handflächen aneinander drückte.

Ein wunderbar schwindelerregendes Gefühl schoss daraufhin durch Arborea und obwohl sich diese Berührung praktisch in nichts von der vorherigen unterschied, ging ihr Atem schneller als die Erstgeborene den Druck wieder verringerte.

„Ist das immer so?“, fragte sie mit rauer Stimme und entlockte Caithe ein leises Lachen.

„Es wird sogar noch schlimmer...“, erklärte sie ihr, während ihr Daumen sanfte Muster auf die Innenseite ihrer Hand zeichnete.

Plötzlich wünschte die junge Sylvari, sie trüge auch nur ein Kleid aus Blättern statt ihres zwar eleganten doch gefühllosen Ledermantels. Für die Erstgeborene stellte dies jedoch kein größeres Hindernis dar, als sie die Hände langsam über ihre Arme gleiten ließ und schließlich unter Arboreas Mantel schob, wo sie, kaum dass sie ihre Haut berührt hatten, Wellen von Schauern durch ihren Körper schickten, die sie sich danach sehnen ließen, den Körper der anderen auf die gleiche Weise zu erforschen. Doch zunächst ließ ihr die Erstgeborene keine Wahl und schälte sie in einer Langsamkeit aus ihren Kleidern, die schon beinahe an Folter grenzte.

„Das werdet Ihr noch büßen...“, brachte Arborea schwach hervor, während Caithe ihr gerade den zweiten Stiefel auszog.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam zum Du übergehen?“, fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln und erntete einen beleidigten Blick der jungen Sylvari.

„Das wird dich auch nicht retten.“, erklärte sie heiser und wollte die Hand eben nach ihrer Blätterrüstung ausstrecken, als sich die Erstgeborene unerwartet erhob.

„Für das was jetzt kommt, sollten wir besser liegen...“, sagte sie geheimnisvoll und streckte Arborea die Hand hin

„Komm...“ Das ließ sich die jüngere Sylvari nicht zweimal sagen und ergriff die dargebotene Hand, um sodann Caithe in ihr Schlafzimmer zu folgen.

 

Dort angekommen führte die Erstgeborene sie zu einem weiteren Pilz, dessen Hut sehr breit war, weshalb er eine ideale Bettstatt abgab.

Ohne weitere Absprachen zog Caithe die Blätter ihrer Rüstung zurück und enthüllte einen zartgrünen Körper, der von hellen Mustern übersät war, die im ihnen eigenen Rhythmus der Biolumineszenz weiß pulsierten. Die helle Farbe bildete einen starken Kontrast du der kräftigroten Farbe des Körpers der jüngeren Sylvari, wenngleich er von gelben Sprenkeln überzogen war, die nur ein wenig dunkler waren als die leuchtenden Muster auf dem Körper der Erstgeborenen.

Fasziniert ließ Arborea ihre Hände über die helle Haut gleiten und bemerkte zu ihrer nicht geringen Freude, dass sich ihre Berührungen für Caithe ebenso elektrisierend anfühlen mussten, wie es umgekehrt bei ihr der Fall gewesen war. So ging ein ums andere Mal ein Schauer durch den Körper der älteren Sylvari und versetzte die Blätter auf ihrem Kopf in leises Rascheln.

Arborea bemerkte, dass vor allem ein Punkt etwa in der Mitte ihres Bauches besonders intensive Impulse erzeugen musste, denn als sie ihn das erste Mal berührte, zuckte Caithe unter der Berührung zusammen.

Ähnlich empfindlich war es um jene Punkte bestellt, welche sich ihren Rücken hinaufzogen bis hin zu ihrem Nacken, deren Berührung ein so schönes Seufzen erzeugte, dass die junge Sylvari sich kaum von ihnen zu trennen vermochte.

„Wir sollten weitermachen.“, murmelte die Erstgeborene schließlich als sie glaubte, der Anderen genügend Zeit gegeben zu haben, und fand sich augenblicklich im hellen Grün ihrer Augen wieder.

„Sag mir wie.“, bat sie, worauf Caithe sie zu dem Pilz hinzog und sich darauf legte. Ein wenig unbeholfen folgte ihr Arborea und kroch auf allen Vieren über die ältere Sylvari, um sich dann langsam auf sie herabsinken zu lassen.

Ihre Körper hatten sich jedoch noch kaum berührt, als Arborea zitternd inne hielt, während eine neuerliche Welle von elektrischen Impulsen durch sie hindurchraste. Eine sachte Berührung an ihrer Wange brachte sie dazu, den Blick wieder auf die meerblauen Augen der Erstgeborenen zu richten, in denen sie den sehnsuchtsvollen Wunsch nach mehr lesen konnte. So senkte sie ihren Körper behutsam weiter hinab begleitet von zunehmend heftiger werdenden Beben, je mehr rote Haut sich an zartes Grün schmiegte.

Als sie dann endlich die letzten Zentimeter überwunden hatte und mit ihrem vollen Gewicht auf Caithe zu liegen kam, war sie außer Atem und von dem tiefen Wunsch beseelt, sich nie mehr hier weg oder auch nur in irgendeiner anderen Weise zu bewegen.

Doch die Erstgeborene hatte andere Pläne und nur einen Augenblick später fühlte die junge Sylvari ihre Fingerspitzen über ihren Rücken tanzen, wobei sie der Reihe empfindlicher Knoten folgte, die sich von ihrem Nacken bis hin zum unteren Teil des Rückens erstreckten.

„Hör auf…“, brachte Arborea mit erstickter Stimme hervor, während ihr Körper unter den sanften Berührungen der anderen erzitterte.

„Fällt mir gar nicht ein.“, murmelte Caithe und ließ die Finger ihrer Rechten spielerisch durch den hellgrünen Blattbewuchs am Kopf der Jüngern gleiten, die daraufhin das Gesicht an ihrem Nacken verbarg.

„Zu viel…“, nuschelte sie gedämpft, worauf sich die Ältere belustigt unter ihr räkelte und einen weiteren Schauer provozierte, der die junge Sylvari zusammenzucken ließ.

Ein neues Gefühl ergriff dabei von ihr Besitz und ihr war, als dränge ihr Körper machtvoll nach außen, was Arborea panisch zu unterdrücken versuchte und sich unwillkürlich in den Armen der Erstgeborenen versteifte. Doch am Ende war sie nicht stark genug, das Verlangen niederzukämpfen und bemerkte schamerfüllt, wie überall aus ihrem Körper dünne Ranken sprossen und sofort damit begannen, sich um jeden erreichbaren Teil von Caithes Körper zu winden.

Die junge Sylvari wollte sich schon für die unkontrollierte Reaktion ihres Körpers entschuldigen, da fühlte sie, wie sich auch am Körper der Erstgeborenen Ranken erhoben und sich sanft um ihre Hüfte und zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch schlangen.

Überrascht erstarrte sie und ließ das seltsame Gefühl auf sich wirken, mit dem die Ranken wie tausend feingliedrige Finger über ihre Haut strichen, sich schließlich untereinander verwoben und so ihre Körper für den Moment untrennbar aneinander banden. Gleichzeitig schlichen sich Bilder in ihren Kopf, von bunten Lichtblitzen die durch die Dunkelheit zuckten, und von denen sie instinktiv wusste, dass sie nichts anderes waren als das wunderbare Gefühl, das sie augenblicklich mit Caithe teilte.

Aus einem Impuls heraus schob sie sich vorsichtig in die Höhe, wobei die Ranken ihrer Bewegung weich Raum boten, und ließ ihre Finger erneut über den empfindlichen Punkt am Bauch der älteren Sylvari streichen.

Sofort stoben die Lichter in ihrem Geist auseinander, flossen unter dem stetigen Streicheln in die ineinander verwobenen Ranken und trafen sich in deren Mitte zu einer Farbexplosion, die ihre beiden Körper sekundenlang hell aufleuchten ließ, ehe sie wieder in ihren gewohnten langsam pulsierenden Rhythmus zurückfielen.

Arborea schloss verzückt die Augen, um noch einen Moment länger an diesem Bild festzuhalten, ehe sie den Blick wieder auf Caithes Gesicht senkte, die sie so bittend ansah, dass sie sich mit einem Mal ganz schwach fühlte und sich mit zitternden Armen wieder auf ihr niedersinken lassen musste.

Nachdem die elektrischen Impulse abgeklungen waren, die sie dadurch hervorgerufen hatte, erinnerte sich die junge Sylvari an ihre Reaktion von zuvor und versetzte ihren Körper behutsam in eine leicht kreisförmige Bewegung. Ein tief zufriedenes Schnurren ging daraufhin durch den Körper der Erstgeborenen, dessen Vibrationen Arborea bis in die Spitzen ihrer Finger und Zehen widerhallen spürte.

Ein Gefühl oder vielleicht auch der süße Duft, der dabei vom Körper der älteren Sylvari aufstieg, sagte ihr dann, dass sie die wahre Schönheit nur in der Dunkelheit zwischen ihnen beiden finden würde und so schloss sie erneut die Augen.

Eng an Caithes Körper geschmiegt, doch ohne ihre Bewegung zu unterbrechen, tauchte sie schließlich in die samtene Schwärze ein, um mit den Lichtblitzen zu tanzen. Eine sachte Bewegung der Erstgeborenen holte sie noch einmal kurz in die unwirkliche Hülle ihres Körpers zurück, doch dann war da wieder nur Schwerelosigkeit und der flimmernde Impuls der ihre Geister vernetzte.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich der Lichtertanz der Bewegung ihres Körpers angepasst – oder vielleicht hatte auch sie sich den Lichtern angepasst – und mit jedem Aufflackern der Farben nahm deren Helligkeit zu, bis sie sich schließlich in einem finalen Schauer über ihren ganzen Körper ergossen, wie frischer Frühlingsregen nach einem langen Winter.

 

Nur langsam schaffte sie es danach sich wieder auf ihren physischen Körper zu besinnen und als sie wieder in ihrem Selbst zurück war, fand sie sich weinend an Caithe geschmiegt, während um sie her eine Wolke weiß-gelber Pollen träge zu Boden sank.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen Arborea das Erlebte zu verstehen suchte, untermalt vom sanften Streicheln der Erstgeborenen, die sich wohlweislich von den empfindlichen Knoten auf dem Rücken der jungen Sylvari fernhielt.

Schließlich hatte Arborea sich wieder gefangen und richtete sich ein Stück auf, doch was immer sie auch vorgehabt hatte, wurde unbedeutend ob des Anblicks, der sich ihr dabei bot: Ihre Körper waren noch immer von Ranken umwoben, doch inzwischen waren diese übersät von winzigen Blüten in weiß und gelb, die wohl der Ursprung jener duftenden Wolke waren, die mittlerweile vollends herabgesunken war und ihre Körper, das Bett und Teile des Bodens mit einer feinen Schicht Blütenstaubs bedeckte. Überstrahlt wurde diese ganze Szenerie von dem intensiven Leuchten ihrer beiden Körper, das die junge Sylvari noch nie in dieser Stärke erlebt hatte.

Verzaubert wandte sie ihren Blick weiter zu dem Gesicht der Erstgeborenen, deren Augen eine solche Wärme ausstrahlten, dass sie vermutlich den gesamten Eisklamm-Sund hätte schmelzen können, wäre ihr nur danach gewesen.

„Das war das Schönste, das ich je erlebt habe...“, wisperte sie leise und zauberte ein Lächeln auf Caithes Gesicht.

„Dann kannst du dich ja jetzt schon auf das nächste Mal freuen.“, erwiderte sie flüsternd, worauf Arborea ungläubig den Mund aufriss

„Nächstes Mal?“, wiederholte sie atemlos

„Du willst mich wiedersehen?“

„Sagte ich das nicht gerade?“, fragte die Erstgeborene belustigt, wurde jedoch rasch wieder ernst.

„Ich habe... etwas zwischen uns gespürt.“, erklärte sie ihr, während sie eine Hand ausstreckte und ihre Finger behutsam über das Gesicht der jüngeren Sylvari gleiten ließ, die ihren Blick gespannt erwiderte.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, was genau es ist, noch ob es das ist, was du dir wünschst...“, fuhr sie sanft fort

„Doch ich möchte es gerne herausfinden.

Wenn das für dich akzeptabel ist.“

„Alles ist akzeptabel, wenn ich dadurch mit dir zusammen sein kann.“, erwiderte Arborea leise

„So lange du mich nicht fortschickst, werde ich bleiben.“

„Danke.“, wisperte Caithe und zog die Jüngere wieder an sich, durch den neuerlichen Kontakt sacht erschauernd.

 

Dann wurde es ruhig zwischen ihnen und in der aufkommenden Stille spürte Arborea, wie sie allmählich der Schlaf zu übermannen drohte. Es kam ihr jedoch falsch vor, ihm hier einfach nachzugeben und so kämpfte sie eine Weile halbherzig dagegen an. Allerdings fühlte die Erstgeborene trotz dieser Bemühungen die Müdigkeit, die aus ihr heraussickerte wie Nektar aus einer überreifen Blüte und murmelte leise

„Du darfst ruhig einschlafen.

Wäre dem nicht so, hätte ich meine Ranken schon längst zurückgezogen.“ Erleichterung erhob sich darauf im Duft der jungen Sylvari, sodass Caithe sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, ihren kaum verständlichen Worten zu lauschen.

„Schlaf.“, wiederholte sie und strich sacht über die weichen Blätter an ihrem Kopf, was Arborea wohl als letztendliche Erlaubnis ansah und mit einem erschöpften Seufzen die Augen schloss.

Zurück blieb eine unentschlossene Erstgeborene, in den Armen eine Sylvari, die sie mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit liebte, und fragte sich, ob irgendwo tief in ihr noch das seltsame Gefühl existierte, das sie nach Faolains Fortgang nie wieder hatte fühlen wollen.

Gedankenverloren streichelte sie über das Gesicht der Jüngeren, als würde sie in ihren zunehmend entspannteren Zügen eine Antwort finden. Doch natürlich war dem nicht so, weshalb sie schlussendlich beschloss diesem _Etwas_ zwischen ihnen einfach seine Zeit zum Reifen zu geben und bis dahin, das hatte ihr Arborea ja versprochen, würde sie zumindest nicht mehr alleine sein.

Mit diesem eigenartig beruhigenden Gedanken schlief Caithe schließlich ein, wissend, dass sie heute Nacht nicht von alten Lasten gequält werden würde.

 


	2. Tautropfen

Am nächsten Morgen war Arborea als Erste wach und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

Die Ranken hatten sich über Nacht nicht zurückgezogen und so blickte die junge Sylvari fasziniert auf das sie umgebende Pflanzengeflecht, das vom sanft ab- und anschwellenden Leuchten ihrer beiden Körper erhellt wurde. Sie überlegte gerade, wie gut ihr Grünton mit dem hellen Weiß der Älteren harmonierte, da begann diese sich unter ihr zu regen.

Ein sanfter Schauer ging durch ihren Körper, als sich die Erstgeborene genüsslich streckte und in der gleichen Bewegung ihre Ranken zurückzog.

„Morgen.“, gähnte sie, während Arborea es ihr gleich tat und die Ranken von ihrem Körper löste.

„Gleichfalls morgen.“, gab sie mit einem sachten Lächeln zurück und hob den Kopf, um sie anzublicken.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“, erkundigte sich Caithe und strich behutsam über die Blätter an ihrem Kopf. Sie wartete die Antwort der Jüngeren jedoch gar nicht erst ab und erklärte ihr mit leicht versonnenem Tonfall

„Ich jedenfalls habe fantastisch geschlafen. Und jetzt… jetzt gönne ich mir eine schöne, kühle Dusche.“ Damit wand sie sich entschlossen unter Arborea hervor, die ihr belustigt hinterherblickte, wie sie in einem Nebenraum verschwand, aus dem das leise Plätschern eines Wasserfalls zu vernehmen war.

Die junge Sylvari überlegte kurz, ob es wohl unangemessen sein konnte, ihr zu folgen, doch da die Erstgeborene kein ausdrückliches Verbot ausgesprochen hatte, erhob sie sich schließlich ebenfalls von dem Pilzbett und folgte ihr.

 

Sie fand sich in einem Raum wieder, den sie schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte und dessen Boden von einem flachen Teich gebildet wurde. Gespeist wurde er von einem schmalen Bächlein, das an der gegenüberliegenden Seite durch die Blätterwand in Caithes Haus herein kam, sich über ein paar moosbewachsene Felsen schlängelte und schließlich als Wasserfall in den Teich niederging.

Und unter eben diesem Wasserfall stand die Erstgeborene mit geschlossenen Augen und ließ das kühle Nass über ihren Körper fließen.

Arborea zögerte einen Augenblick, gab sich dann jedoch einen Ruck und ging langsam zu Caithe hinüber. Sacht schob sie sich hinter sie und fühlte wie die Erstgeborene erschauerte, als sie einen Arm um ihre Mitte schlang, sodass ihre Hand auf jenem empfindlichen Punkt in der Mitte ihres Bauches zu liegen kam.

Nachdem das kitzelige Gefühl abgeklungen war, entspannte Caithe sich wieder und ließ sich behutsam in die Arme der jüngeren Sylvari sinken, was diese mit einem Lächeln quittierte und die Erstgeborene enger an sich zog.

„Ich halte dich.“, murmelte sie leise in ihr Ohr und erntete von der Älteren ein beinahe erleichtertes Seufzen, ehe es wieder still wurde und sie beide einfach nur die gegenseitige Nähe genossen und das weiche Fließen des Wassers.

 

Schließlich erhob Arborea wieder die Stimme und ein Hauch von Sehnsucht erhob sich dabei in ihrem Duft

„Werde ich dich in nächster Zeit oft so sehen können?“

„Wir Nachtblüten sind… kompliziert in solchen Dingen…“, gab Caithe ausweichend zurück, worauf die Jüngere leise seufzte.

„Das klingt nicht sehr vielversprechend.“, stellte sie fest und legte den Kopf sacht auf ihre Schulter.

„Es wird nicht so selten sein, wie du vielleicht befürchtest.“, erwiderte die Erstgeborene und legte ihre eigene Hand auf Arboreas, um sodann ihre Finger sacht miteinander zu verschlingen

„Gib mir einfach nur die Freiheit, selbst zu entscheiden, wann ich dich sehen will.“

„Ich würde alles für dich tun, Caithe.“, wisperte die Jüngere daraufhin und ließ die Erstgeborene wohlig erschauern. Behutsam drehte sie sich in den Armen der Anderen um und suchte den Blick ihrer hellgrünen Augen.

„Zeig es mir.“, flüsterte sie und war selbst erstaunt, wie atemlos ihre Stimme dabei klang.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der jungen Sylvari und sie hob eine Hand, um über das Gesicht der Erstgeborenen zu streicheln.

„Gerne…“, antwortete sie dabei, ihre Stimme so sanft und weich wie Honig, dass Caithes Beine sie plötzlich nicht mehr tragen wollten und sie sich haltsuchend an der Jüngeren festhalten musste.

Diese schlang wortlos die Arme fester um sie und fing an mit den Fingern sanft über die empfindlichen Knoten auf ihrem Rücken zu streicheln. Ein Schauer durchfuhr die Erstgeborene und mit einem entspannten Seufzen legte sie den Kopf auf Arboreas Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Nach einem Augenblick tat es ihr die junge Sylvari gleich und ließ sich von der Dunkelheit umströmen, in der bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen Lichtfunken aufstoben. Ein Lied kam ihr dabei in den Sinn und sie begann es leise vor sich hinzusummen, was sich in neuerlichen Farbwirbeln in ihrem Geist äußerte und Caithe sacht in ihren Armen erzittern ließ.

Versunken in das bunte Leuchten vor ihren Augen und die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen ihrer Finger versetzte sich Arborea immer mehr in einen meditativen Zustand, aus dem sie erst wieder so recht erwachte, als aus dem Körper der Erstgeborenen feine Ranken sprossen und sie weich umschlangen.

Die junge Sylvari spürte versonnen dem Gefühl nach, mit dem Caithe sie auf diese wunderbare Weise in Beschlag nahm und ließ dann ebenfalls Ranken aus ihrem Körper wachsen, um ihr diesen Gefallen zu erwidern.

Behutsam fuhr sie dann mit der Bewegung ihrer Finger fort und verstärkte sogar ein wenig den Druck, um damit das Gefühl zu intensivieren, das sie beide durchströmte.

Die Lichter in ihrem Kopf wurden dabei immer gleichmäßiger, hervorgerufen durch die enge Verbindung ihrer Körper und die dadurch geteilten Empfindungen. Ausgedehnte Phasen hellen Leuchtens wechselten sich mit zunehmend kürzeren Phasen Dunkelheit ab, bis die Farben schließlich in einem hellen Feuerwerk explodierten, dessen Funken kribbelnd auf ihre Körper niedergingen.

 

Nach Luft schnappend öffnete Arborea die Augen wieder und blickte auf die von ihren Körpern aufsteigende Wolke weiß-gelben Blütenstaubs, die deutlich zeigte, dass auch die Erstgeborene von jener unglaublichen Verzückung überwältigt worden war. Und wäre dies nicht schon Zeichen genug, zitterte und bebte der Körper der älteren Sylvari noch immer in ihren Armen und ließ die Jüngere wieder und wieder über die empfindlichen Knoten streichen, um ihre Ekstase so lang wie möglich auszudehnen.

Doch schließlich wurden die Beben schwächer und Caithes Körper wurde schwer in Arboreas Armen, als sich plötzliche Entspannung in ihr breit machte. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, während die Erstgeborene versuchte, ihren Atem wieder zu beruhigen, wurde dann jedoch von der jungen Sylvari durchbrochen, die sanft über die feinen Blätter auf Caithes Kopf strich.

„Wenn du jetzt schon so erschöpft bist, wie soll das denn erst werden, wenn ich dir den Rest von dem zeige, was ich alles für dich tun würde?“, raunte sie dabei und entlockte der Anderen ein leises Lachen.

„Du bist ganz schön frech für jemanden, der erst so kurze Zeit erwacht ist.“, stellte sie fest und hob den Kopf von ihrer Schulter, um die Jüngere anzublicken.

„Vielleicht lohnt es sich ja, schnell zu lernen.“, gab diese zurück und strich mit einer Hand sacht über die Seite ihres Gesichtes.

„Ja, vielleicht…“, erwiderte die Erstgeborene leise und ließ es zu, dass sie sich einen Moment im hellen Grün ihrer Augen verlor.

 

Doch schnell war der Augenblick wieder vorbei und Arborea fragte behutsam

„Wann werde ich dich wiedersehen?“

„Das kann ich nicht sagen…“, gab Caithe mit einem leisen Seufzen zurück

„Ich muss… ich melde mich bei dir.“

„Dann werde ich das akzeptieren.“, antwortete die junge Sylvari, doch sowohl ihr Tonfall wie auch ihr Duft straften ihre Worte Lügen. Um jedoch ihr Bemühen anzuerkennen taten sie beide so, als glaubten sie diese Worte und verabschiedeten sich dementsprechend auch wie Leute, die einander aus völlig anderen Gründen trafen, als es tatsächlich der Fall war.

 


	3. Wildwuchs

Einige Tage verstrichen, ohne dass Arborea etwas von Caithe hörte und allmählich ergriff der Alltag wieder von ihr Besitz.

Die eine Nacht, die sie mit der Erstgeborenen verbracht hatte, hatte jedoch ihre Hingezogenheit zu ihr so sehr verstärkt, dass es der jungen Sylvari mit jedem Tag ohne Nachricht schlechter zu gehen schien.

An Schlaf war nächtens nur noch selten zu denken, waren ihre Träume doch voll sehnsüchtiger Bilder, die ihr mehr Schmerzen verursachten, als dass sie tatsächlich ihr Verlangen zu stillen vermochten, und wenn es dann endlich Tag geworden war, fand sie oft nicht die Kraft, ihren üblichen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. Nicht einmal die spannendste Lektion ihrer Mentoren konnte sie noch begeistern und selbst essen wurde ihr unwichtig.

Das Einzige, in dem sie ein wenig Ablenkung fand, waren die ausgedehnten Ausflüge in die Umgebung des Blassen Baumes, die mitunter Stunden zu währen pflegten, auch wenn sie es dennoch nicht schafften, Caithes Gesicht völlig aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben.

 

Heute war wieder einmal einer dieser Tage, an dem sie sich gegen die Mittagszeit doch noch dazu aufgerafft hatte in den Caledon-Wald hinauszugehen - was sie allerdings allein der Ungeduld ihres Farnhundes verdankte.

Arborea war schon einige Zeit unterwegs und streifte gerade zwischen riesigen leuchtenden Blüten umher, als etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sofort pfiff die junge Sylvari nach ihrer Hündin, die den Kopf aus dem Gebüsch hob, in dem sie herumgeschnüffelt hatte und schwanzwedelnd auf sie zu getrabt kam.

„Braves Mädchen.“, murmelte Arborea leise und griff behutsam nach ihrem Bogen, während sie versuchte auszumachen _was_ es war, das sie so unvermittelt gestört hatte.

Bevor sie jedoch ihre Waffe vollständig ziehen konnte, erklang hinter ihr eine Stimme, die sie vor Schreck zusammenfahren ließ

„Hallo schöne Junkerin.“ Ebenso erschrocken wie sie selbst stieß ihr Farnhund ein verängstigtes Fiepsen aus und die junge Sylvari legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Kopf, ehe sie sich zu der Sprecherin umdrehte, die sie gutgelaunt anblickte.

„Caithe…“, sagte sie und schwieg dann wieder, wo sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

Zwar hatte sie sich in den vergangenen Tagen oft ausgemalt, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich wiedersähen, doch das unerwartete Auftauchen der Erstgeborenen hatte sie so sehr überrumpelt, dass ihr nicht einmal auffiel, dass die Erstgeborene sie _schön_ genannt hatte.

 

 _Wie kannst du so fröhlich sein? Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet?_ _Es tat weh nichts von dir zu hören._ Solche und andere Sätze schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch als sie den Mund schließlich öffnete, kam nur ein schwaches

„Ich habe dich vermisst.“ hervor, während Tränen in ihre Augen traten.

In einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens biss sich Caithe daraufhin auf die Lippen, ehe sie ein Stück auf die junge Sylvari zutrat.

„Tut mir leid.“, stammelte sie hilflos

„Aber ich... ich musste mir über einige Dinge klar werden und...“

„Könntest du dir über diese Dinge bitte woanders klar werden?“, unterbrach Arborea schniefend und hob bittend die Arme, was das schlechte Gewissen der Erstgeborenen nur noch verstärkte.

„Natürlich...“, erwiderte sie heiser und trat näher an die Andere heran, worauf diese die Arme um sie schlang und das Gesicht weinend an ihrem Nacken vergrub.

„Es tut mir leid...“, wiederholte sie kaum hörbar und tätschelte unbeholfen den Rücken der jüngeren Sylvari

„Ich wusste ja nicht, wie schlimm das für dich ist.“

„Das solltest du auch nicht.“, schluchzte Arborea

„Ich weiß, dass du noch immer Gefühle für Faolain hast und wollte dich nicht dazu drängen, mit mir zusammen sein zu müssen, ehe du es auch selbst willst.“

„Es ist lieb, dass du auf mich Rücksicht nimmst.“, gab Caithe zurück und strich sacht durch die hellgrünen Blätter an ihrem Kopf

„Aber dann darfst du mir auch keinen Vorwurf machen, dass ich mich einige Tage nicht bei dir melde.“

„Ja, natürlich.“, murmelte die junge Sylvari und wischte umständlich ihre Tränen weg

„Es war auch keine Absicht.“

„Dann ist jetzt alles wieder gut, ja?“, fragte die Erstgeborene und schob, als sie keine gegenteilige Antwort erhielt, die Jüngere sacht ein Stück von sich weg

„Ich denke, dann sollte ich dir mal ein bisschen was über Faolain erzählen.“ Sie blickte sich kurz um und griff dann nach ihrer Hand

„Aber nicht hier. Komm. Ich weiß einen Ort, wo wir ungestört sind.“

 

Dieser Ort stellte sich als die Morgan-Spirale aus und gemeinsam sprangen und kletterten sie bis auf den höchsten Felsen, wo sie sich nebeneinander hinsetzten und die Beine über den Rand baumeln ließen.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?“, fragte die Erstgeborene halblaut und mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, während Arborea sich behutsam an sie lehnte.

„Fang am besten vorne an.“, sagte sie leise und mit einem neuerlichen Seufzen begann Caithe zu erzählen.

„Wie du ja weißt, waren es am Anfang nur zwölf Sylvari die erwachten.“

„Die Erstgeborenen, ja.“, nickte die junge Sylvari ehe die Ältere weitersprach

„Von diesen Erstgeborenen gab es jene, welche sich dem Schutz des Hains verschrieben und jene, welche es eher nach außen zog in die Umgebung, in die Welt.“ Arborea hörte das Lächeln aus ihren Worten und drückte sie leicht

„Lass mich raten, du gehörtest zur zweiten Kategorie?“

„Richtig.“, stimmte Caithe zu und blickte zur Seite

„Bin ich so durchschaubar für dich?“

„Ich müsste blind sein, würde ich nicht sehen, wie du die Freiheit liebst.“, gab die junge Sylvari schmunzelnd zurück und ließ die Erstgeborene sacht erschauern.

„Ich war also viel draußen unterwegs.“, fuhr sie fort

„Und Faolain ebenso.

Da war es nur natürlich, dass wir uns zusammentaten, um den unbekannten Gefahren entgegenzutreten, von denen sich unser Volk zu jener Zeit bedroht sah.“

„Wie war sie damals?“, fragte Arborea leise, worauf ein trauriges Lächeln über das Gesicht der Älteren huschte

„Sie war stark, wusste immer, was sie tat...

durch sie lernte ich, mich auf ein Ziel zu konzentrieren, auch wenn ich bei weitem nicht so gut darin bin, dieses Ziel auch zu erreichen.“

„Wie ging es dann weiter?“, erkundigte sich die jüngere Sylvari.

„Es kam zu einer Situation, in der... Faolain ihr wahres Gesicht zeigte...“, erklärte Caithe stockend

„Sie musste fliehen... und... sie bat mich mit ihr zu gehen... aber... sie hatte sich schon dem Albtraum zugewandt und ich... ich konnte ihr einfach nicht folgen...“ Ihre Stimme brach ab und und Wolken von Schmerz und Verbitterung stoben um sie auf, sodass Arborea sie unwillkürlich enger an sich zog.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du dich erst heute wieder gemeldet hast? Weil du einen erneuten Verlust fürchtest?“, fragte sie sanft nach, doch die Erstgeborene schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Nicht ganz...“, erklärte sie mit schwerer Stimme

„Ich habe viel verloren an jenem Tag, vor allem den Glauben an Gefühle.

Ich liebe nun schon so lange diese Illusion einer Beziehung, von der ich noch nicht einmal weiß, ob sie überhaupt auf Gegenliebe beruht hat.

War das Liebe, was Faolain mir angetan hat? War es Berechnung?

Habe _ich_ sie je wirklich geliebt? Oder war es blinde Narretei, genährt von einem Hunger nach Führung?“

„Du bist zu streng mit dir.“, unterbrach Arborea und ließ Caithe ihren Kopf zur Seite drehen, sodass sie sehen konnte, dass ihre Augen feucht waren.

„Bin ich das?“, fragte sie nach

„Oder bin ich einfach nur unnütz, wenn es um Gefühle geht?“

„Caithe...“, murmelte die junge Sylvari sanft und streichelte mit einer Hand behutsam über die Seite ihres Gesichtes, ehe sie langsam nach hinten auf den Fels zurückwich, wobei sie die Erstgeborene vorsichtig mit sich zog, sie lockte, wie man ein verängstigtes Tier lockte.

„Komm her, kleine Caithe. Hab keine Angst, ich beschütze dich.“ Durch den Tränenschleier vor ihren Augen sah Caithe die Gestalt der Anderen nur verschwommen, doch ihre sanften Worte schienen Sicherheit zu verheißen und so folgte sie ihr, bis sie schließlich auf Arborea zu liegen kam.

Diese umfasste zärtlich ihr Gesicht und wischte die Spuren der Tränen fort

„Schöne, einsame Caithe…“, schnurrte sie weiter, sodass die Erstgeborene sacht erschauerte.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich die Ältere von uns beiden bin, oder?“, fragte sie nach, während Arborea weiter über ihr Gesicht streichelte.

„Ich sehe nur, dass du dringend jemanden brauchst, der dich festhält.“, gab sie liebevoll zurück und zog Caithe sacht an sich, die wie als Bestätigung dieser Worte ihre Blätterrüstung zurückzog.

„Siehst du.“, stellte Arborea leise fest und ließ ihre Hände weich über den Rücken der Anderen gleiten, bis sie schließlich bei ihrem Nacken verhielt und diesen sanft kraulte.

Eine Weile blieb es darauf still zwischen ihnen beiden, während die Erstgeborene sich unter dem sanften Streicheln entspannte.

„Du fühlst dich kalt an…“, stellte sie dann nach einer Weile fest, worauf die junge Sylvari ihre Bewegung stoppte.

„Natürlich…“, murmelte sie wie zu sich selbst und schob sich vorsichtig in die Höhe, nachdem Caithe sich von ihr erhoben hatte. Schnell zog sie ihren Ledermantel aus und legte auch ihre übrigen Kleidungsstücke ab, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Boden legte, worauf die Erstgeborene sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen wieder auf sie niedersinken ließ.

„So ist es besser, nicht wahr?“, wisperte sie und ließ ihre Finger spielerisch durch den feinen Blattbewuchs der Anderen gleiten, die statt einer Antwort erneut tief aufseufzte und die Augen schloss.

Lächelnd ob dieser Reaktion schob Arborea ihre Hände tiefer, bis sie wieder an Caithes Nacken ankamen, von wo aus sie langsam über die empfindlichen Knoten auf ihrem Rücken glitten.

Ein Schauer ging darauf durch den Körper der Erstgeborenen und sie spürte, wie sich in ihrem Inneren zaghaft jenes Gefühl regte, das sie einst als _Liebe_ bezeichnet hatte. Davon bemerkte die junge Sylvari jedoch nichts, sie fühlte nur die zunehmende Entspannung, die sich in Caithe breit machte und das leichte Summen, das von ihrem Körper ausging, wann immer sich eine von ihnen bewegte.

„Du bist überhaupt nicht unnütz, weißt du das?“, murmelte sie dann in ihr Ohr und verstärkte für einen Moment den Druck ihrer Finger, sodass die Ältere sacht erzitterte

„Du hast einfach nur Angst…“ Sie schwieg kurz und ließ aus einem Impuls heraus Ranken aus ihrem Körper wachsen, die sich beschützend um die Erstgeborene schlangen.

„Aber das brauchst du nicht…“, fuhr sie leise fort

„Denn ich passe auf dich auf. Und wenn du das willst, lasse ich dich nie mehr los.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann…“, brachte Caithe nach einigen Augenblicken kaum hörbar hervor, worauf die junge Sylvari eine Hand von ihrem Rücken löste, um über ihr Gesicht zu streicheln.

„Du kannst.“, wisperte sie leise

„Denn du tust es bereits.“

„Was tue ich?“, fragte die Erstgeborene und blickte die Jüngere fragend an.

„Vertrauen.“, erwiderte diese mit einem sachten Lächeln

„Du hast mir deine Geschichte anvertraut und du vertraust mir deinen Körper an.

Und irgendwann wird daraus vielleicht ein so großes Vertrauen, dass man es nur noch Liebe nennen kann.“

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Caithe weiter

„Wie kannst du schon mehr darüber wissen, als ich in all den Jahren meines Lebens erfahren habe?“

„Ich habe dem Traum gelauscht.“, gab Arborea zurück

„Den Erinnerungen all jener, die diese Gefühle vor mir gehabt haben.

Und dann sah ich dich und wusste, dass sie Recht hatten.“ Während sie dies sagte, blickte sie die Erstgeborenen mit Augen so voller Wärme an, dass diese unwillkürlich erschauerte und sich wieder an sie schmiegte, wobei sich nun auch von ihrem Körper aus Ranken bildeten, die sich mit denen der jüngeren Sylvari verbanden.

Diese wandte sich daraufhin wieder den Knoten auf ihrem Rücken zu, wobei sie mit ihren Fingern sachte Impulse durch sie hindurchschickte, die Caithes Körper zum Kribbeln brachten.

In der unendlichen Dunkelheit zwischen ihnen manifestierten sich diese Impulse als dunkelblaue Farbkleckse die an Größe gewannen, je stärker sich die Erstgeborene auf das warme Gefühl konzentrierte, das die Berührungen der Jüngeren in ihr auslöste.

Erst als die blauen Lichter fast ihr ganzes Wesen eingenommen hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass Arborea ihr damit ihre Liebe zeigen wollte, und in dem Moment, da ihr diese Erkenntnis kam, strahlte das Licht hell auf und zerplatzte in tausend kleine Sonnenstrahlen, die ihren Körper mit Wärme überfluteten.

Nach Atem ringend kam sie schließlich wieder zu sich und bemerkte, dass die junge Sylvari zwischenzeitlich zu singen begonnen hatte, denn der Körper unter ihr vibrierte leicht vom Klang der Töne. Sie pflanzten sich durch Caithes Körper hindurch fort und erfüllten sie mit einer solch tiefen Ruhe, dass sie den Kopf wieder auf Arboreas Brust legte und die Augen schloss.

 

Der süße Klang ihrer Stimme und die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut und in ihrem Geist mussten sie dabei so sehr gefangen genommen haben, dass sie eingeschlafen war, denn das nächste, das sie wahrnahm war die Stimme der jungen Sylvari, die zärtlich mit ihr sprach.

„Wach auf, kleine Caithe.“, wisperte die Stimme leise und brachte die Erstgeborene dazu, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Um sie her war die Dämmerung hereingebrochen und ein kühler Wind kündigte bereits die Nacht an.

„Wir sollten zum Hain zurückkehren.“, sagte Arborea und ließ Caithe sich hastig aufrichten

„Beim Baum! Das habe ich völlig vergessen.

Unsere Mutter hat mich eigentlich geschickt, dich in den Hain zurückzuholen, da sie etwas mit dir besprechen wollte.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird verstehen, dass ich Wichtigeres zu tun hatte…“, erwiderte die junge Sylvari mit einem sachten Lächeln, während sie über eine Seite ihres Gesichts streichelte.

Hin- und Hergerissen zwischen _Bleiben_ und _In die Einsamkeit ihres Hauses fliehen_ , ließ die Erstgeborene diese Berührung auf sich wirken, während sie beobachtete wie das grüne Leuchten am Körper der Anderen sanft heller wurde und dann wieder abnahm.

Schließlich kam sie zu einer Entscheidung und machte sich sanft von Arborea los

„Wir sollten besser zu ihr gehen.

Ich weiß nicht wie dringend sie mit dir sprechen wollte.“ Die jüngere Sylvari erkannte, dass der Moment wieder vorbei war, da Caithe sich für sie geöffnet hatte und nickte leicht

„In Ordnung. Dann lass uns gehen." Damit erhob sie sich ebenfalls und machte sich daran, ihre Kleidung wieder anzulegen. Das nahm natürlich um einiges mehr Zeit in Anspruch als bei der Erstgeborenen, die einfach nur ihre Blätterrüstung wieder wachsen ließ, doch schließlich war auch sie angezogen und gemeinsam verließen sie die Morgan-Spirale, um zum Hain zurückzukehren.

 


	4. Mutter

Als sie einige Zeit später im Hain ankamen, war die Nacht endgültig herein gebrochen, doch Caithe versicherte der jungen Sylvari dass die Blasse Mutter niemals schlafe und sie auch jetzt noch empfangen würde.

„Kommst du mit?“, erkundigte Arborea sich vorsichtig, machte sie doch der Gedanke nervös, dem Blassen Baum ganz alleine gegenüber zu treten. Die Erstgeborene nahm durch ihren Duft die Nervosität der Jüngeren wahr und streckte ihr lächelnd die Hand hin

„Natürlich.“ Nachdem sie ihre Geste dankbar angenommen hatte, führte Caithe die junge Sylvari zu einer speziellen Samenkapsel, die kurz nach ihrem Betreten von einem magischen Wind erfasst wurde, der sie hinauf in die Omphalos-Kammer brachte, der Ort, an dem der Avatar des Blassen Baum als Mittler zwischen ihr und ihren Kindern agierte.

 

Arborea hatte die Kapsel noch kaum verlassen, da fiel ihr Blick auf jenen _Avatar_ und ihr stockte der Atem.

„Sie ist wunderschön…“, wisperte sie und blickte wie gebannt auf die weibliche Sylvari, die sich der Blasse Baum als Abbild gewählt hatte:

Ihr Körper war von hellgelber, fast weißer Farbe und ein Blätterkleid von ebensolcher Färbung umspielte ihre schlanke Gestalt. Dazu strahlte sie in einem so intensiven Licht, wie es nur die Mutter aller Sylvari vermochte.

„So geht es allen, die unsere Mutter zum ersten Mal sehen.“, erwiderte ihr die Erstgeborene mit einem Lächeln und trat dann vor die leuchtende Gestalt.

„Ich bringe Euch die Junkerin, Mutter.“, sagte sie mit einer respektvollen Verbeugung und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Blassen Baums auf Arborea, die unsicher im Hintergrund verharrte.

„Komm her, mein tapferes Kind.“, wandte sie sich freundlich an die junge Sylvari mit einer Stimme, die klang wie das Rauschen von Blättern in einem lauen Sommerwind. Mit zitternden Beinen folgte diese ihrer Aufforderung und sank ehrfurchtsvoll vor der leuchtenden Gestalt des Blassen Baumes in die Knie.

„Mutter…“, brachte sie kaum hörbar hervor und wurde darauf von einer solchen Woge der Liebe überschüttet, dass ihr fast die Tränen kamen.

„Ich bin geehrt, Euch zu treffen, Mutter.“, fügte Arborea mit heiserer Stimme hinzu, den Blick starr gen Boden gerichtet, als sei sie nicht würdig, das Antlitz des Blassen Baumes zu sehen.

„Sieh mich an, mein Kind.“, bat diese daher sanft und als die junge Sylvari zögernd den Kopf hob, sah sie in ihrem liebevollen Lächeln, dass sie keine Furcht vor ihr zu haben brauchte.

„Der weiße Hirsch hat mir von deiner Hilfe bei seiner Befreiung erzählt und von Caithe habe ich von deinen weiteren mutigen Taten gehört.“, fuhr die Blasse Mutter fort

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.“

„Danke Mutter.“, wisperte Arborea leise und senkte erneut den Blick.

„Ich habe deshalb nun eine neue Aufgabe für dich und bin gewiss, dass du sie gut erfüllen wirst.“, erklärte der Blasse Baum, während die junge Sylvari den Kopf wieder hob, um sie anzublicken

„Eine nahe Festung, die Obersee-Freistadt sieht sich Angriffen eines unbekannten Feindes gegenüber und die drei Orden von Tyria haben mich aufgesucht, in dieser Sache zu verhandeln.“ Die leuchtende Sylvari lächelte gütig und fuhr fort

„Ich möchte, dass du dich dieser Sache als mein Herold annimmst. Hör dir an, was die Orden zu sagen haben und entscheide dann über das richtige Vorgehen.“

„Das werde ich tun Mutter.“, erwiderte Arborea mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme, war ihr doch niemals zuvor so viel Verantwortung gegeben worden

„Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen.“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt.“, gab die Blasse Mutter zurück und fügte dann hinzu

„Du findest die hiesigen Sprecher der drei Orden in ihren jeweiligen Unterkünften. Suche sie morgen auf und besprich mit ihnen das weitere Vorgehen.“

„In Ordnung.“, nickte die junge Sylvari und erhob sich langsam, während sich der Blasse Baum an die Erstgeborene wandte

„Caithe, bitte lass uns einen Moment alleine sprechen.“

„Natürlich Mutter.“, erwiderte diese mit einer leichten Verbeugung und verließ nach einem kurzen Blick zu Arborea die Omphalos-Kammer.

 

Die leuchtende Gestalt des Blassen Baums blickte ihr hinterher und dann wieder auf die junge Sylvari, die einen ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich fühle eine Veränderung in ihr.“, sagte die Blasse Mutter schließlich und ließ Arborea ebenfalls in die Richtung blicken, in der Caithe verschwunden war.

„Sie ist so zerbrochen…“, murmelte sie leise und glaubte zu spüren, wie der große Baum um sie herum erzitterte.

„Ich habe stets versucht, ihr zu helfen.“, gab die leuchtende Sylvari traurig zurück

„Doch die Liebe einer Mutter ist nichts im Vergleich zu der Liebe eines Partners.“

„Ich möchte sie so gerne ins Licht zurückholen.“, sprach die junge Sylvari jenen sehnlichen Wunsch aus, der in ihr brannte seit sie um den Grund für Caithes trauriges Wesen wusste.

„Ich weiß, Liebherz.“, erwiderte der Blasse Baum sanft

„Doch sei behutsam mit ihr. Faolains Verrat hat viel mehr zerstört, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein haben mag.“

„Das werde ich Mutter.“, gab Arborea zurück

„Ich… ich liebe sie doch… niemals würde ich ihr antun, was Faolain getan hat.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment und fragte dann behutsam

„Könnt Ihr sie eigentlich noch fühlen, nachdem… sie sich dem Albtraumhof zugewandt hat?“

„Ich spüre jedes meiner Kinder.“, erwiderte die Blasse Mutter und ein Hauch von Schmerz erhob sich um sie her

„Doch in einigen von ihnen fühle ich eine solche Schwärze und Verbitterung, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann.“

„Das… tut mir leid, Mutter.“, murmelte Arborea leise, worauf die leuchtende Gestalt sie sanft anblickte

„Dein Mitgefühl ehrt dich, mein Kind, doch kümmere dich nicht um Dinge, die lange verloren sind. Caithe ist noch zu retten und ich glaube fest daran, dass du diejenige bist, die dieses Wunder zu wirken vermag.“

„Ich danke für Euer Vertrauen.“, erwiderte die junge Sylvari und spürte gleich darauf, wie etwas durch ihren Geist nach ihr griff und ihr neue Stärke zu verleihen schien.

„Glaube an dich Kind, ich sehe eine große Zukunft vor dir.“, sagte der Blasse Baum dabei und zauberte ein sachtes Lächeln auf Arboreas Gesicht

„Ich werde es versuchen, Mutter. Danke, dass Ihr Euch Zeit für mich genommen habt.“ Sie verbeugte sich leicht und fügte noch hinzu

„Ich wünsche Euch eine ruhige Nacht.“

„Hab dank, Kind.“, antwortete ihr die leuchtende Gestalt

„Wir sehen uns wieder, wenn du dich um die Obersee-Freistadt gekümmert hast.“

„Das werden wir.“, nickte die junge Sylvari zum Abschied und verließ dann die Omphalos-Kammer.

 

Nachdem die Samenkapsel sie wieder sanft abgesetzt hatte, blickte sie sich suchend nach Caithe um, doch von der Erstgeborenen war keine Spur zu sehen.

Vermutlich hatte sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt und war wieder in ihre Einsamkeit zurückgeflüchtet.

Doch irgendwie fühlte sich diese Tatsache nach dem Gespräch mit Mutter nicht mehr ganz so schlimm an. Sie war schließlich einmal zu ihr zurückgekommen und würde, da war Arborea sich ganz sicher, auch ein weiteres Mal wieder zu ihr kommen, wenn sie erneut bereit war sich ein Stück mehr zu öffnen.

So war die junge Sylvari in beinahe fröhlicher Stimmung, als sie nach ihrem Farnhund pfiff und zu ihrer Schlafkapsel zurückkehrte.

 


End file.
